Episode 9593 (22nd October 2018)
Plot A timely appearance by Audrey saves Ken from further interrogation. However, Audrey too is annoyed, demanding to know why his short story is based on her. She transfers her anger to Claudia when he reveals that she gave him story ideas. Sinead tells Daniel that her hormones were just playing up. Camilla Seekings of the Good Samaritan Awards questions Roy and Jude about the nomination. Angie crows about her husband becoming a paramedic. Jack has Kevin collect him from Jamila House, despite the arrival of Greg Kennedy. Mary grows suspicious when Jude goes up to Roy's flat to borrow a book; in reality Roy is giving him the £5,000 cheque. Audrey tries to nip the gossip in the bud but only succeeds in alerting the neighbours to the fact that Ken's story is about her. Dev refuses to mark down a lemon drizzle two days before its sell-by-date for Evelyn. She catches him repricing it once she leaves the shop. Sinead convinces Daniel that Ken isn't upsetting her. Chesney starts asking Gemma out by comparing them to a jigsaw puzzle. She's bewildered but agrees to go for lunch. Mary finds Jude's wallet with the cheque inside. Fiz is annoyed when Evelyn gives lemon drizzle cake to the girls just before tea, spoiling their appetite. Mary calls Jude a con man for accepting Roy's money to pay for a course he's not taking. Appalled by his lack of remorse, she heads off to tell Angie and Roy the truth. Jude blocks her from leaving and in the ensuing struggle he hits Mary in the face. Greg checks in on Jack at No.13 to make sure he didn't scare him away. Jack says he just doesn't want special treatment. He's impressed that Greg doesn't let being an amputee get him down. Claudia complains to Ken that he didn't make more of an effort to change her stories. Ken isn't bothered as he has bigger problems. At Claudia's invitation he shares Sinead's secret. Daniel apologises to Ken for jumping to conclusions. Mary sports a bruise on her cheek. She lets Jude off the hook for the time being by telling Angie that it was caused by a cupboard door. Unable to look her son in the eye, Mary withdraws to the ginnel where she bursts into tears. Cast Regular cast *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Phil Gillespie - Tom Turner *Greg Kennedy - Cassidy Little *Camilla Seekings - Rachel Gay Places *Coronation Street - Ginnel *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner Notes *Abbi Collins was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode with Tina Maskell as the Stunt Double. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mary informs Jude that she is going to tell Roy and Angie the truth about his lies, and Ken is shocked when Audrey reveals that she is the subject of his salacious tales. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,620,994 viewers (8th place). Category:2018 episodes